


Shattered Pieces

by LadyLoki80



Category: Loki - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3992494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLoki80/pseuds/LadyLoki80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A/N - This is an extremely emotional piece for me. I’ve been dealing with depression lately and writing helps me cope. There is a lot of my own emotions throughout this piece and Loki is just my figurehead and muse. This takes place while Loki is locked up in his cell. This is purely fictional as I do not own Loki, Frigga, or anything to do with Thor:TDW. I’m using excerpts from the song “Far From Heaven” by Dream Theater. I’m sorry if this is crappy, but I just had to write this.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Shattered Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> A/N - This is an extremely emotional piece for me. I’ve been dealing with depression lately and writing helps me cope. There is a lot of my own emotions throughout this piece and Loki is just my figurehead and muse. This takes place while Loki is locked up in his cell. This is purely fictional as I do not own Loki, Frigga, or anything to do with Thor:TDW. I’m using excerpts from the song “Far From Heaven” by Dream Theater. I’m sorry if this is crappy, but I just had to write this.

Loki had been locked up in his cell for a while now. No contact with anyone, no letters, nothing. He just had his books, a chair, his desk, some blank paper and a pen. As each day passed he could feel his heart breaking more and more and his sanity slipping. The only person who could help save him from himself was Frigga, and Odin had forbidden her to see him. Not knowing what else to do, he sat down to write a letter to her. He didn’t know if she’d get it, but he had to write it, just in case.

”Everyday I 

put a brave face on 

serves me well

feeling helpless

facing it alone

hard to tell

that I

can’t change who I am

how I feel

there’s no end”

He picks up his pen, grabs a piece of paper, and begins to write the letter.

Dearest Frigga,

It’s your son, Loki. I do not know if you will ever read this, but if by some chance you are, please know that I’m fine. I hope you are well. I truly wish I could see you, I need to hear your voice. You are the only one who understands me. The only person who can save me from myself is you. I only ever wanted to make you proud, your approval is the only thing that matters to me . You taught me everything I need to know. You taught me how to control and use my magic. You were the only one who ever made me feel that I was good enough. Odin had Thor, and that was all he wanted. I meant nothing to him. But you, Mother, you made me feel special. I can’t thank you enough for all you have done. I’m begging you, if you can find a way, I need to see you. I feel like I’m losing my mind. I need your help Mother. I need to know, even after all that has happened on Midgard, that you still love me and that I’m still your son. ~Loki

“Nothing you can do

to change me

but accept me

as I am.”

Loki put his pen down and sighed. It felt good to write his feelings down. Now to find a way to get it to Frigga. Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement. He turned his head and saw one of the guards standing in front of his cell.

"I’m sorry to tell you, but your mother has died.”

All Loki could do was nod his head. The guard turned and walked away. His heart shattered into a million pieces. Tears streamed down his face as he screamed out in anguish. Now he truly had no one. He looked down at the letter he had just written. “Mother, I’m so sorry” he said as he tore the letter up and threw it away.


End file.
